


Teen Wolf Stiles Pack Mom Fanfiction

by GslMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Completed, Magic, Multi, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: The pack are happy and all living at the newly built Hale House. That is until an unknown witch decides to cause chaos for the Hale pack. But will it end well for the pack?The Long Shot version of this is available on my wattpad.





	1. Some Very Sleepy Puppies

Everyone was at the Hale House bar Jackson and Theo who were out grocery shopping for the pack. Everyone was in their rooms studying apart from Stiles and Derek who were lounging around watching TV in the front room.

When all of a sudden, a purple mist was making it's way toward the Hale House, once it reached the Hale house it merely went through the house, but in doing so put all the werewolves to sleep.

Stiles didn't seem concerned when he herd Derek snore in his lap, but he looked up to the ceiling when he herd a thud. Stiles gently placed Derek's head onto a cushion and made his way upstairs to investigate.

Stiles decided to start at the top of the house, the first room Stiles entered was Scott and Isaac's after he had knocked and got no response. Both were peacefully asleep, Scott snoring at their desk, his head facing away from the door and presumably on his notes and textbook. Isaac on the other hand was in a weird position, before he had fallen asleep he must have been sitting up with his back against the wall, on the bed reading the book in his right hand Stiles figured. Stiles took the book carefully from Isaac's hand, marking the page and putting the book down on the bedside table. Now to get Isaac into a more comfortable position, Stiles tried pushing Isaac so he would fall back onto the bed, and even though Isaac was now lying on his side, he still didn't look very comfortable, but unfortunately Stiles couldn't do much more for his poor pup. Stiles kissed Isaac on the forehead, whispering "sweet dreams pup" in his ear, also taking a pillow from the side of the bed that Isaac wasn't occupying. Stiles made his way over to Scott, gently lifting his head and placing the pillow where his notes and textbook were. Stiles kissed Scott's forehead and made his way to the door, taking one last look at his special pups before he closed the door.

The next room along was the biggest room in the house, the Alpha's room. Stiles didn't need to knock, a) considering it was his room as much as Dereks. And b) there should be no one in the room considering that both he and Derek weren't in their room. But Stiles did a quick check anyways to see if anything had fallen but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

So he left and knocked on Kydia's door, the final room on the top floor. Lydia shouted "come in" so Sties entered. "Hey girls, you okay?" Stiles asked, "Yeah Mom, just studying!" Kira answered looking up from her textbook, Lydia didn't appear to be paying any attention to them as her head was buried in three textbooks that Stiles could see. "Good, one of your books didn't happen to drop onto the floor?" Stiles asked pointing to one of Lydia's textbooks that was hanging off the edge of her bed. "No, I don't think so." Kira answered again looking over to Lydia. "I herd a thud though, but I presumed that was the boys?" Lydia asked looking up from her textbook. "It wasn't Scott or Isaac as they're both asleep, but I'm going to check on the others now! Carry on the good work girls!" Stiles stated smiling as he left, Lydia hummed a reply and Stiles caught the end of Kira's "okay Mom" as he closed the door.

Once Stiles had gone down to the second floor he was faced with four rooms, he decided to head into Liam and Mason's room as it was the room closest to him. Stiles knocked and he herd a mumble but couldn't quite make it out, he waited a moment and then entered and understood why Mason had mumbled, Liam was asleep. "Hey Mason hows studying going?" Stiles whispered as he tiptoed over to Liam's sleeping form. "Great thanks mom, I've done loads! Liam on the other hand-" Mason didn't need to finish Stiles could see that Liam hadn't been studying because all his textbooks were still in his schoolbag at the end of his bed. Stiles took Liam's phone from his hand which was hanging off the bed, and placed it on Liam's bedside table. "Aw a little nap won't hurt Mason, but if Liam isn't awake in an hour you have my permission to wake him up and tell him to start studying!" Stiles chuckled as he kissed Liam on the forehead and whispered "sweet dreams tiger" in Liam's ear. "Oh Mason you didn't happen to hear a thud a few moments ago?" Stiles asked as he held the door. Mason thought about it for a second and then his eyes widened, "Um yeah about five minutes ago, but it wasn't me or Liam!" Mason sounded a little worried by the time he finished. Stiles smiled, "not to worry, keep up the good work!" he stated as he let the door shut behind him.

Stiles debated whether to go to Theo and Jackson's room next door to Liam and Mason's, or whether to go into the room opposite Liam and Mason's which housed Ethan and formerly Aiden's room, but Danny pretty much lived at the house now. Stiles decided that he would check in Danny and Ethan's room first seeming as though Jackson and Theo were out, so the sound was less likely to have come from their room. And after Danny and Ethan's room he would check in on Boyd and Erica who were next door Stiles thought, but before he even knocked on the door, Stiles herd someone shout for help. Stiles burst through the door, not expecting the scene in front of him.


	2. Man Down

Ethan was sprawled out on the floor with his head in Danny's lap. Stiles ran toward the pair and before Stiles could ask what had happened Danny started an outburst "Mom he just passed out, I don't know why I tried waking him up but he won't, I-" Stiles interrupted, "Danny go call Deaton, I'll stay here with Ethan!" Without another word being said Danny got up and got on the phone whilst Stiles cradled Ethan's head in his lap. Stiles was stroking Ethan's cheek, when Ethan seemed to flinch which made Stiles jump, Stiles also swearing he had heard Ethan murmur his brother's name. Which quite frankly scared Stiles more than he liked to admit, he shouted Lydia, and within thirty seconds she was in the room, with Kira and Mason following suit. "Stiles, w-what happened?" Lydia managed as she made her way over to Stiles and Ethan. But Stiles didn't have time to reply as Danny walked in "Deaton's on his way Mom, he said to just leave him as he is until he gets here!", Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he stroked Ethan's face one last time before he got up and indicated Danny to look after Ethan. "Right. We need to wake the others. Someone ring Jackson or Theo and tell them to forget about the shopping, that can wait, this can't! I'm going to check on Boyd and Erica and then go wake up Derek downstairs." Stiles stated very calmly, considering the situation. Stiles left and knocked on Berica's door but got no response, so Stiles was about to shout his pups to wake Boyd and Erica too. But Lydia, Mason and Kira bolted out of Ethan's room shouting who they had dibs on, but turned out they all had eyes on waking up Isaac. But Stiles stopped them right in their tracks "Boyd and Erica need waking too!" Stiles then stepped out of their way to let them continue their rush to get too Isaac first, as Stiles made his way downstairs to wake Derek.

Once Stiles was downstairs, he sure was hoping that Derek would wake up via option one which was being peppered with kisses rather than option two, which was water to the face and Derek did not like water. Stiles went over to his sleeping husband and put option one into action but after a minute Stiles knew it wasn't working. So he sighed to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to fill up a glass with ice cold water. Stiles braced himself for what was about to happen, but his pup was in trouble so through hell or high water Stiles was going to wake Derek Hale up, even if it was the last thing he would do. Stiles walked over to the sleeping form of his husband, took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tipped the glass. Stiles took a peek and then opened his eyes wide, stunned that Derek Hale was still asleep! "Oh man" Stiles whispered to himself as he turned back to fill up his glass again in the kitchen. But just as he made it to the kitchen there was a knock on the front door. Stiles ran to the door, opening it with Deaton rushing in, "Where's Ethan?" Deaton stated as Stiles closed the door, rushing in front of Deaton indicating for Deaton to follow the pack mother as they rushed to Ethan's room.

When the pair arrived in Ethan's room Deaton dashed over to Ethan, checking him over with a frown. Lydia burst in the room just as Deaton was about to speak. "Mom, the others won't wake up! We tried-" but Deaton interrupted before Lydia could finish. "Which others, Stiles?" Deaton asked and Stiles just put his fist in his mouth as it suddenly dawned on him who was asleep. "Scott, Isaac, Liam, Boyd and Erica" Kira stated, "Derek too" Stiles added. "What about Jackson and Theo?" Deaton questioned, knowing the two boys lived at the pack house. "Jackson and Theo are out, but they should be back any minute now!" Danny replied, not even bothering to look up. Just as Danny had finished everyone herd the front door open and close. "Mom we're-" Jackson shouted but never finished. A thud was herd along with a shout from Theo "Jackson!"

Everyone awake bar Danny rushed downstairs to be confronted with a very similar scene to upstairs. "Oh my poor puppy" Stiles sobbed as he raced over to an unconscious Jackson, Deaton also rushing over, checking over Jackson swiftly. "Mom, w-what's going on?" Theo muttered as he knelled against Jackson's unconscious form. But Stiles didn't say anything, because he couldn't so he just rubbed his hand up and down Theo's back. Deaton stood up and hummed, quite frankly he was stumped, both Ethan and Jackson were fine from what he could see and they were merely asleep. "Stiles, do you mind if I try something with Jackson?" Stiles nodded and Deaton continued "Would you mind if we took Jackson outside? It just seems odd to me that he was fine until he entered the house. If he wakes up when he's outside the house, then that means the house is the problem and not with the wolves. Does that make sense Stiles?" Deaton finished and Stiles whispered a 'yes' as his reply. But Theo shook his head, "no that doesn't make sense, if it's affecting all the wolves then why isn't affecting me?" Theo ended with an angry shout, not only that but his claws had also extended. Theo looked down and apologised "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-ah!" Theo screeched, putting his hands to his head. 

"GET HIM OUTSIDE!" Deaton yelled and the pack rushed forward dragging Theo, who was still screaming, outside. Once they had reached the fallen tree not too far from the Hale house, Theo had stopped screaming and thrashing and was sat up breathing heavily. Stiles had his forehead against Theo's who was now sobbing. Deaton wanted to ask so many questions, but only one came to mind. "Stiles, I know this is hard for you, but can we please bring Jackson outside? Then at least I can attempt to help Theo and the rest of the pack." Deaton realised that it was highly insensitive to ask about a different member of the pack when there was one right in front of him who would clearly need to be checked over, but Deaton wanted to give Theo a little time to recover from his distressing ordeal. So he had thought of the next best thing. Stiles looked up at Deaton with a frown, as Theo had calmed down and if Deaton didn't know any better he would've thought Theo was asleep on Stiles's shoulder. "Stiles I sure hope Theo isn't asleep on your shoulder there?" Deaton questioned and Stiles looked back to Theo shaking Theo's shoulder lightly "Theo come on pup, you've got to wake up!" Stiles whispered, Theo shook his head "No Mom, five more minutes" Theo said, sleep clearly evident in his voice. Stiles looked back up at Deaton with a smirk as if a point had been proven, Deaton rolled his eyes. "Stiles, I'm going to bring Jackson outside now, could I have some help?" Deaton asked, Stiles looked over to Lydia and Kira who nodded and started to walk back to the house with Deaton. 

The short journey back to the house was quiet, but when the three entered, they wren't expecting to see Danny tending to Jackson, there was now a pillow under his head and all the groceries that had been all over the floor had been picked up and put away. "Danny, we're going to take him outside, could you help?" Danny stood up and nodded "Where are we taking him, back to yours?" Danny asked, but Deaton shook his head "No, to the fallen tree, where we go for picnics" Lydia said as she stroked Jackson's cheek, Deaton placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, the quicker we get him outside, hopefully the quicker he will wake up!" Deaton said gently. And with that Deaton and Danny had picked up Jackson, Kira and Lydia carrying the pillow and first aid kit. By the time they reached Stiles, Mason and Theo who was now awake but trembling, Jackson had become too heavy for Danny and Deaton so they were dragging the unconscious boy along the grass by his arms. Stiles let out a sob when the rest of the pack who were awake had reached him, Mason put a comforting hand on Stiles shoulder, Kira's arm wrapped around Stiles's shoulder hugging him and Lydia put a comforting hand on Stiles's knee as Stiles looked at his unconscious pup. Theo looked to the house and then to Deaton expecting him to say something. But Deaton just checked over Jackson, standing up looking toward Theo. "You need to talk to us Theo, it could help the others." Deaton stated sternly, Theo looked down to the ground and sighed, lifting his head back up he noticed everyone, bar Stiles was staring back at him. 'Here goes nothing' Theo thought as he opened his mouth and started talking. 


	3. Helping?

"I don't know what happened really, I remember losing my temper so I guess I wolfed out. But I also remember a woman chanting, the colour purple and then oh god-" Theo stopped himself before the tears in his eyes started to fall. His vision was so blurry that he didn't know who's hand was on his knee. Theo took the hand as he herd Lydia whisper "it's okay", feeling a second hand gently rubbing up and down his spine. "There was so much pain, so, so much pain it was unbearable. It was worse than the first turn, much worse. And the next thing I remember is Mom holding me tight. I'm sorry I can't be much help." Theo finished, a few tears had let slip and Lydia was wiping them away with her thumb. Stiles had come over and kissed Theo's forehead and hugged him tightly. "It's okay now. You're okay!" Stiles whispered in Theo's ear. "Thank you Theo. You've helped more than you realise!" Deaton said with a sad smile. "Okay, now whilst we wait for Jackson to wake up, I'm going to check over the others, just to be sure that there is nothing more to them being asleep. If that's okay of course?" Deaton asked. Stiles nodded, "I'll shout you if Jackson wakes" Stiles stated moving back to his place by Jackson's side. "Can I go with you? I feel useless out here!" Theo stated with puppy dog eyes. "Do you really think that's a good idea, after we had to drag you out kicking and screaming?" Theo looked back down to the ground but Lydia was there to comfort him. "Glad that's settled then. Mason would you mind joining me?" Deaton asked, Mason looked up from his phone surprised that he doctor was talking to him of all people, but he obliged nonetheless.

"Can I ask why you wanted to speak to me of all people doc?" Mason asked, still stunned that Deaton had asked to talk to him, as they made their way toward the house, Danny following them but at a distance to give Deaton and Mason some privacy. "Well Mason I know that you are dating Corey and that Liam is dating Brett, so I figured you would have at least one of their numbers." Deaton stated, at this Mason frowned trying to figure out why Deaton would need his boyfriend's number and his best friend's boyfriend's number. And then it clicked, which made Mason stop in his tracks "You're not expecting Jackson to wake up are you?" Mason looked Deaton dead in the eye when he replied "Yes I am expecting Jackson to wake up, but when I don't know which is why I would like to get in contact with preferably Brett but Corey may be able to help too! Do you at least see why I would like to get in contact with either or?" Deaton asked and Mason could see why Deaton wanted to get in contact with his boyfriend but still Deaton was almost completely forgetting about Jackson. "If Jackson isn't awake by the time you've checked over all the werewolves I'll give you both Corey and Brett's number. But not before!" Mason stated firmly. Deaton wasn't too pleased about waiting that long, but agreed to Mason's terms. "I believe we have a deal" Deaton said with a fake smile as he held his hand out toward Mason who shook it quickly. Deaton hurried off toward his van to get some equipment and Danny decided he would catch up with Mason.

"What did big D want?" Danny asked which Mason laughed at. "Big D? Oh man." Mason chuckled but he continued "nothing much, jut some phone numbers." Danny was confused "phone numbers?" he asked. "Yeah Corey's and Brett's, but told him I wasn't giving them too him until he's done checking over the others!" Mason stated, pointing to the Hale house. "Yeah but why did Deaton want their numbers?" Danny asked, still confused. "I'm presuming he wanted to use them to see if the house is the problem or the wolves. But when he was talking he didn't seem to care about Jackson, so I kinda told him he'd have to wait and see what happened with Jackson first!" Mason finished, surprised with himself as he realised what he had said to Deaton. Danny ruffled Mason's hair, "Man I'm proud of you, I wouldn't have had had the guts to stand up to Deaton like that! Mom'll be so proud too! You're fitting into the pack perfectly!" Danny said with a huge smile. Mason smiled too, "thanks Danny that means a lot!". The pair had reached the house, and Danny was making his way upstairs, where Deaton had already started checking over the rest of the wolves. Mason stopped in the doorway not really knowing what to do with himself now he was at the house. Danny stopped halfway up the stairs, turning to face Mason "you coming, or you just gonna stand there?" Danny asked with a smirk. Mason looked up, "oh I-I wasn't sure whether you wanted me there?" Mason said looking down at the floor. "Well you'll be better company than my unconscious boyfriend!" Danny chuckled and Mason looked up with a smile as he made his way up the stairs following Danny.


	4. Puppies Getting Better

Deaton had checked over every werewolf in the house bar Scott, Isaac and Derek. All of them were showing no signs of injury and that they were merely asleep, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Deaton made his way to Scott and Isaac's room at the top of the house, he looked to see Isaac in a weird position on their bed and Scott at their desk. Deaton checked over Scott as it was slightly more difficult to check him over with him being sprawled over the desk, but it didn't take Deaton as long as he had expected to his relief. Deaton sat on the bed, quickly checking over Isaac and seeming as though everything was fine Deaton got up to leave the room. But was held up as Isaac although still unconscious, grabbed Deaton's wrist tightly. Scott growled, a low growl but still a growl, a mate's territorial sign. "Please don't leave me!" Isaac sobbed, "Please don't leave me here with him!" Deaton stayed where he was trying not to scare Isaac further, but that just seemed to upset Scott more as he growled again, this time slightly louder.

Thankfully the solution burst into the room, Stiles rushing over to the bed cradling Isaac who was whimpering. The poor boy settled quickly in his pack mother's embrace, eventually letting go of Deaton's wrist. Deaton got up from the bed and mumbled a 'thank you' to Stiles, even though he had so many questions as to how Stiles knew Isaac was in distress. Deaton made his way over to Scott as he was now restless in his unconscious state. "Stiles would you mind if I gave Scott an anaesthetic? He's restless which indicates his wolf is more so in control and the last thing we need right now is a wild true alpha!" Deaton asked being honest. Stiles looked over to Deaton baffled but before he could give a reply there was a shout from outside "Mom! Deaton! Jackson's awake!" Deaton gave a knowing look at Stiles and then bolted to the door, but not before leaving a tranquilliser dart on the same desk as Scott. Stiles not leaving until he was satisfied that Isaac was settled, which thankfully was a few seconds after Deaton had left the room.

Stiles and Deaton rushed to the fallen tree to see Jackson sat up in Lydia's lap with his head on her chest, Kira sat right by Lydia's side. Upon seeing Stiles and Deaton, Theo made his way over in case Deaton wanted a word, which unsurprisingly he did. "How long has he been awake?" Deaton asked "no more than five minutes, Kira shouted as soon as he opened his eyes." Theo replied, Kira looking up as she herd her name. Deaton bent down to be eye level with Jackson, who nuzzled further into Lydia's neck. "Hey Jackson I need to ask you a few questions to make sure you're okay, but I'm going to do a quick once over first if that's alright?" Deaton asked calmly, Jackson nodded but still kept his head hidden in Lydia's neck. Deaton quickly gave Jackson a once over, but now he needed to check his head, but it was still buried in Lydia's neck. "Um Jackson, I need to check your head, I'll only be a few seconds." Deaton stated gently, Jackson moved his face so he could look Deaton in the eye. Deaton was surprised to see how scared Jackson was, but Deaton quickly checked Jackson's head and nodded to Lydia so she could cradle Jackson once again. Deaton walked over to Stiles, Theo, Danny and Mason who had made their way back outside. "How's my pup?" Stiles asked, Theo suddenly finding the ground more interesting. "Physically he's fine, but there is clearly some trauma, he won't leave Lydia's side! I would like to ask him some questions but I won't ask now, the boy has had enough for one day I think!" Deaton finished, Stiles nodded slowly but he wasn't looking at Deaton, he was looking back at the house, his mouth agape. Everyone was looking back at the house stunned. Deaton dared to turn to see what the others were so stunned by, and God as their witness, it was a truly terrifying sight.


	5. Isaac Saves the Day (Kind of)

All the werewolves, bar Isaac were stood at a window or open door of the Hale house, wolfed out and staring at the rest of the pack outside. "My poor puppies" Stiles sobbed, falling to his knees. Lydia, Danny and Mason stayed with Stiles as Deaton, Kira, Jackson and Theo stood in front in a protective circle, Theo and Jackson wolfing out, growling. "Deaton what do we do?" Kira asked. In all honesty Deaton wasn't sure of an answer. "Knock them out, don't kill them, we don't know what or who is controlling them!" Deaton stated. Jackson and Theo growling louder indicating an agreement. "Isaac, where's Isaac?" Stiles interrupted looking at the house and not seeing Isaac anywhere scared him. "Mom can't you try that connection thing you have with him?" Lydia asked Stiles, Stiles smiled and closed his eyes, concentrating. Deaton mused, curious to find out more about Stiles' special connection with Isaac, even though this was hardly the time. "I've got him! What do you want him to do?" Stiles spoke with a smile, although his eyes remained closed. "You can make Isaac do things? Wow you're lunar powers are much stronger than any I've ever seen!" Deaton said clearly impressed. "Deaton can you not talk about this later? This only lasts for so long!" Stiles shouted. "Right. Can you try and make Isaac take out Scott? Them being boyfriends and all-" Deaton was cut off by a howl, and considering it didn't come from any of the wolves at the windows, it had to be Isaac.

Upon hearing the howl, Scott turned his gaze toward their bedroom and after another desperate howl from Isaac, Scott dashed from his position and out of sight. Liam taking Scott's place at the Alpha's window. "Deaton for the love of God, please tell me you left that anaesthetic in Scott and Isaac's room?" Stiles asked. Deaton had to think for a second, "Yeah I did, the dart is on their desk in their room!" Deaton said, reminding him he had another two tranquilliser darts in his back pocket. But a deep and loud growl pulled Deaton from his thoughts. The glare from the other wolves seemed to suggest that Scott was down, but none of the wolves moved from where they were stood. That was until another whimper of a growl was herd. Liam looked back, but didn't move until an even fainter growl was herd. Liam turned his head again to see Issac stood behind him with orange eyes. Isaac clawed Liam's face, Liam stumbling back in shock at what Isaac had done. But before Liam could strike back, Isaac had clawed the other side of Liam's face. Liam was now pinned against the wall by Issac, but before Isaac could deliver a knock-out blow, two very loud and angry growls distracted him, even Liam was surprised to hear the two roaring roommates outside.

Ideally Deaton had wanted to use the tranquillisers on the werewolves inside the house who were being controlled, rather than the two he was accompanied with. But Theo and Jackson would not calm down. Deaton had waited a moment in case Stiles would come to his rescue to calm down his pups but Stiles was out of action with his connection to Isaac. "Dammit" Deaton muttered as he darted Theo and then Jackson, both collapsing to the floor unconscious. Danny running over to Jackson, Mason running over to Theo to make sure that both were okay. "Deaton what the hell?" Kira asked. "They were losing their humanity, they sensed their mate was in danger. They weren't in control. Safer to put them out!" Deaton said collectedly, looking back at the two boys. "How are you getting on with Isaac, Stiles?" Deaton asked, checking that both Theo and Jackson were breathing by putting his hand in front of their noses and mouths as he made his way over to Stiles. "Scott is out and now so is Liam!" Stiles said, his eyes streaming with tears but his eyes still closed. "I'm hoping Isaac will hold out to bring Derek down and then there is only Ethan, Erica and Boyd left!" Stiles said raising an eyebrow as he spoke. Lydia stoking her arm up and down Stiles's back. "Look" Kira shouted and Deaton turned his attention back to the house, were Isaac in his trance state was approaching Derek.

Isaac looked truly exhausted, as he grabbed Derek's shoulder making Derek turn to face him. Isaac's hand remained on Derek's shoulder as Isaac stepped in front of Derek as he pointed toward the rest of the pack by the fallen tree. Derek growled looking at the rest of the pack, but before he could do anything Isaac passed out, Derek holding out his arms catching his pup. Derek looked down at Isaac in his arms, clearly stunned by his actions, he glared back at the rest of the pack as he stumbled with the weight of Isaac in his arms. Derek shook his head confused at what was going on, catching a glance at his pack outside, he made eye contact with Stiles who had only just opened his eyes. Derek's eyes seemed to glaze over as he fell back, passing out with Isaac in his arms. A loud growl coming from the three left standing inside the house, Ethan even moving from his position to Derek's previous stance.


	6. The Waiting Game

Stiles got up and made his way over to Deaton. "How are we going to put Ethan, Erica and Boyd down? Man I never thought I'd ever say something like that!" Stiles said turning his gaze to the floor. "Well I don't have any tranqs left. I think it's going to be a case of them using their supernatural powers." Deaton stated looking beyond Stiles to Lydia and Kira. Stiles also looked back to Lydia and Kira, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't want to put Theo or Jackosn down, but they weren't-" Deaton started but Stiles cut him off. "Don't worry about it, I knew their mate problem would end in disaster. I should've said something or done something about it before it got out of hand. But there's nothing we can do it about it now, at least no one got seriously hurt." Stiles finished, clearly upset with himself, but he was right. Deaton had known for awhile about the feelings of Theo and Jackson toward Liam and it was a difficult situation, considering the two boys shared a room at the Hale house. But right now the rest of the pack had to concentrate on the task at hand, putting down Ethan, Erica and Boyd.

"Lydia, Kira!" Stiles shouted, beckoning them over to where he and Deaton were stood. They rushed over, Kira seemed surprised but Lydia didn't. "Mom I'm not screaming, that will only do more damage!" Stiles put his hand on Lydia's shoulder, an understanding gesture. "I know you don't want to but you may be our last chance!" Stiles said softly, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Lydia gave a sad smile but nodded, Stiles turned his attention to Kira. "I need you to do your best to put them down. Now I know your struggling with your powers but this is your pack, they need you. We all need you Kira, to help them!" Stiles stated with hope, a smile plastered on his face. Kira nodded but her gaze turned to the house were Ethan was snarling, Boyd and Erica posed in a fighting stance. Kira took a breath before she charged toward the house.

Within five minutes Kira had not only managed to knock the rest of the wolves out, but had made it back to the fallen tree. She was pouring with sweat, and completely out of breath, but was safe and unhurt. Danny and Mason met Kira with a bear hug, a nod of approval from Deaton as he was watching over Theo and Jackson, who were now slumped against the fallen tree, whilst the others had gone to greet Kira. Stiles approached Kira with a tight hug and placed his forehead on hers to show his gratitude. Lydia had waited long enough to thank her girlfriend so she tapped Stiles's shoulder, who knew exactly why Lydia had nudged him, so he quickly moved and as he did Lydia's lips met Kira's almost immediately. The kiss was long and passionate, Stiles and Mason awed at the couple's make out session, but hey at least there was an actual reason for them to be making out this time. When the couple parted, it was only to catch their breath, every other part of their bodies was touching, forehead to forehead. "I ought to get my ass handed to me more often!" Kira said with a chuckle. "NO!" Lydia squealed, playfully punching Kira's arm but as she did so, she linked their arms together walking towards the rest of the pack. "So what happens now?" Lydia asked Deaton once the pair had reached everyone. "Well we wait until they wake up-" Deaton indicated to Theo and Jackson, "-or until something happens with the others." Deaton finished indicating everyone in the house.


	7. Trouble At The End

Suddenly Stiles collapsed to the floor with a scream. His hands covering his ears and tears streaming down his face. "Mom, Stiles!"Everyone screamed as they rushed over to Stiles. Not noticing Theo and Jackson get up and walk toward the house. "I-I'm okay, there's s-something wrong with the-" Stiles said as he sat up, noticing Theo and Jackson were gone. "Pups!" Stiles screamed, everyone turned to the fallen tree and then toward the house where Theo and Jackson were heading. "What the-" Deaton started but didn't finish. Danny got up to race after them but Stiles held him back, "No they're not- they aren't themselves, if you go after them they could kill you! That's not a chance I'm willing to take!" Stiles stated and although Danny wasn't looking at Stiles he stepped back and put his head down. "Now we're going to-" But before Stiles could finish a loud bang was herd and cloud of purple smoke could be seen outside the door of the house.

Once the smoke had cleared, a woman with long golden locks and a long indigo robe was stood in the doorway to the Hale house. With Theo, Jackson and Isaac stood by her side their eyes glowing a bright purple. "Oh my poor puppies" Stiles muttered shaking his head, as the rest of the pack stood still, too stunned to do anything. "Well at least now we know who's controlling them!" Deaton mused but no one replied. The woman cackled and the humans that were stood at her side turned to their werewolf counterparts.

"Shit"


End file.
